Daniel
by rie482
Summary: The Tenth Doctor left Rose 5 years ago in the year 2007. Now he's been brought back into her life to protect Daniel. What is going to happen now that they have to join forces to do this? part five up now!
1. Life altering

**Hey guys! My name is Rie and I usually write Roswell Fanfic. This is my first attempt at Dr Who so be nice to me :P**

**The basic idea is that 5 years ago the Tenth Doctor left Rose, but now he's been brought back into her life to protect Daniel. What is going to happen between them now that they are forced to join together after 5 years of separation? **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who... If I did You'd know :P **

* * *

The Doctor stood at the edge of the park staring at it intently. He'd just been back in the 21st century for the total of half an hour and already something was drawing him to this spot. Something was there in the park, nothing bad but life altering.

He could feel it.

He hated it

The last time he felt that was when he was with Rose.

Rose.

For a moment he wondered what she was doing, for one moment he allowed himself to think about her. What had happened between them was something wonderful, a friendship and more. It was heartfelt and warm; they were the best of friends and lovers just a few times. It was a connection. Something yearned for by many, yet he had to go and ruin it. After three years of happily ever after in the stars, fighting the every day alien idiot and the occasional power hungry ape, he had pushed her too far.

He'd asked to her to leave.

"_Why?"_

"_Because this is the way things have to be."_

"_No it doesn't." She cried as she took his hand, her eyes pleading to him. _

_He yanked it away from her._

"_Rose, don't you get it? I can't give you the life you want." He leant against the console, looking her in the eye. His arms were crossed over his chest in determination. He had to do this. "You have to leave. For yourself. You need to live a normal, human life – a fantastic life. I can't give you that." _

He closed his eyes as he remembered the pain of leaving Rose at home in the year 2007. He was supposed to leave her in 2006, but as per usual things didn't happen that way.

_She was stood by the door, her hand resting on it. Her head dangled slightly as she looked at the floor. She paused there for a moment then turned around, her mouth open. She had tears in her eyes as she tried to form the words she wanted to say. After half a minute, the longest half a minute the Doctor had ever lived; she closed it and just looked at him. That look. That one look held so much emotion that he felt like he should just chuck in the whole idea, allow his determination to disappear and just love the woman._

_His heart yearned for it. _

_But he couldn't do it. He was the Doctor after all and he was set in his ways. No seconds chances and all that; better not turn against his true nature. So he just stood there, his hands resting on the console as he leant back against it, and watched her turn around and walk out of his life._

_A feeling of dread and guilt rushed over him as he turned his back to the door. What ever he had done was life changing; life altering. _

_He hated that feeling so he went to the controls and left Rose in the year 2007._

Now the exact same life altering feeling was invading his mind as he stood at the entrance of a small park in Birmingham. He shook his head as his thoughts once again turned to Rose, something he couldn't understand because by rights she should still be in London.

"Right?" He asked himself as he crossed his arms over his chest and peered at the people in the park, wondering. He was feeling drawn here. He didn't understand why, but he was going to find out.

His gaze swept over the park and finally settled on the small boy, about four years old, who was sat in the sand. His large brown eyes were pointed directly to the ground as he played with the bottom of his shoe. The time lord laughed at his brown messy hair that stuck up in tuffs, yet his laughter was washed away by the feeling that the little boy was lonely.

So terribly alone.

Like he was.

He moved into the park and took a seat nearer the boy, feeling compelled to watch him.

For a moment he felt he should nearer the boy, but he knew that this was a time when strange men were looked at with suspicion and fear, despite how dashing and almost trust worthy he really was. It would go back to the old ways eventually, with time, when parents had microchips implanted into their children and only 'good spirited' people could enter the park, as their minds were invaded to determine whether they were 'safe'. So he thought best not to go near him, just observe him and figure out what was calling him to the child.

The smallest tear landed on the sand and the Doctor almost stood up to go to him because for a moment both his hearts ached for the boy.

But the slightest movement in the background caught his attention.

His mouth almost fell open as in the distance, staring directly at him, was a sight he had thought he'd never see again. Rose. She was stood in jeans and her union jack T-shirt looking like she hadn't changed in the 5 years after he dropped her off in 2007. She had her hair swept up in a side ponytail, the way he liked it, but her hair was longer now so it was dangling over her shoulder. His hearts leapt. There stood about 100 meters away was Rose with a look of wonder and confusion on her face as she stood there simply staring at him.

"Hadn't she got rid of that thing yet?" He mused under his breath as he inspected her union jack t-shirt. The last time he had seen that they were dancing in the TARDIS after having saved the world from a little boy. He shook his head slightly as he stood from the bench, excitement and fear bubbling away at him to talk to her. He shouldn't be thinking of past times, she was stood right in front of him for the first time in years and he was itching to talk to her. Just hear her voice or hug her. Something.

So he braced himself for the insults, the shouting and the rage that would evitabley fall out of her mouth for the way he treated her, but the moment he had just started to move towards her a look of absolute horror flashed across her face and she rushed towards the sand pit.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed. "Daniel come quickly!" She cried, her hands flapping him forwards toward her. How did her look of confusion, the typical Rose face that he had learnt to adore as she thought about things that just didn't make sense, suddenly change into complete horror and fear in seconds?

She couldn't really hate him that much? Surely?

The Doctor just stood in shock as he watched the small boy run into Rose's arms and then the two of them make a dash for it across the park.

With out even thinking, he made a mad dash after her.


	2. Run!

Part two.

Rose ran as fast as she could, knowing full well the Doctor would be close by behind her. This was good. She needed to get all three of them out of the park as soon as possible and she knew that the look of fear and running out of the place would have done the trick. He would have followed her. It was a mystery so he felt compelled to; like he had no choice.

He'd say that he was just wanted to say hi, but she knew he'd really run after her to find out why she ran away in the first place. He could sense the danger and it was drawing him in. Typical Doctor.

Running down into town she slipped into an alley. She flung herself against the wall and held Daniel close to her chest as she leant against it taking in deep breaths. She had been on the run for five years, yet it still didn't get any easier. It didn't make a damn bit of difference.

Jasper still found her.

Found them.

She edged closer to the wall, still holding on to Daniel who was clinging on silently to her, as she heard the familiar footsteps running down the street. She eased herself nearer, ready to act quickly, shifting Daniel to one shoulder to allow her other hand to be free.

She just hoped he would be willing to help; that what she was about to do now wouldn't upset him or destroy him. She knew he stick around to help, he always did, but there was a chance this would kill his already lonely hearts.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself to grab him, but frowned as the running stopped.

Now he had slowed down and was slowly creeping along the road in complete confusion. She closed her eyes as she listened to his movements, a feeling of nostalgia flowing over her. "Three steps and turn around in a circle." She whispered to Daniel with a smile and a second later the footsteps did exactly that. "Another four and then he does it again."

He did it again.

She smiled. The Doctor, Her Doctor, was still the same man she had left in the TARDIS that day. She could picture him stood in the middle of the street, squinting upwards and around, his arms twirling round as he turned round. She could almost hear the swish of his long brown coat and the scratch of his head as he wandered down the street in confusion.

It widened her smile.

By all rights she should hate him right now, for the way he just dumped her in 2007 with the excuse of _"You have to leave. For yourself. You need to live a normal, human life – a fantastic life. I can't give you that." _Yet, she didn't have the energy or the time to feel anger. She was just happy he was here, the same as he was the moment she left.

Her smile faltered as she heard another set of steps approaching the Doctor quickly and without a chance to think, she threw her hand out of the alleyway and grabbed on to the Doctor's hand, dragging him in with her.

He stumbled slightly and then stopped. He flung his head up to glare at the person who had carelessly dragged him into a strange alleyway, ready to give them a lecture on safety in the streets, but the look soften as he took in Rose. Her back was flat against the wall, holding the small boy to her chest with a look of fear on her face.

The look struck him harshly as he realised that something about Rose had seriously changed. She was basically the same as when he left her, but her eyes told a different story. There seemed to be a loss of hope and life from those eyes and a sense of tiredness that rested on her face. She was weary.

He went to say something before Rose took his hand again and whispered his famous first word.

"Run."

She pulled him along quickly and quietly, rounding the corner of the alleyway. She stopped dead and looked round the corner, hoping that Jasper wasn't in listening distance. She could out run him easily; she always did but she had to talk to the Doctor.

"I need you to go and get the TARDIS." She whispered her declaration.

"Well hello to you to." He said sweetly, his words dripping with sarcasm as he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. He instantly knew he was acting like a child but he didn't care at that point, he wanted to know what was going on. "Everything has to be about you."

"This isn't about me!" Rose growled. "I'm asking this for you and for the sake of Daniel. Just go and get the damn thing and meet me at this address." She roughly placed a balled up piece of paper in his hand and pointed down the street. She'd carried a bit of paper in her pocket for the best part of five years and a sense of relief washed over her as she realised who it was intended for. She'd always written the address of her new house down the moment she moved in, without really knowing why. She really hadn't expected to see the Doctor again, but now she knew exactly what it was for the moment his hand wrapped around it. "You go down the road and turn left three times. It will lead you back to the park."

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, now worried and unable to argue anymore.

"I'm going that way," Rose pointed down the small road that was too her right. "Now go!" She whispered angrily at him before turning down the road she pointed to him, just hoping that this was a good idea.

"Rose!" Jackie's voice cried as soon as the Doctor emerged from his blue box. "He's here."

She sat on a green sofa, her arms crossed as she shot daggers at him with just a look.

"Jackie!" The Doctor cheered with open arms as he saw her. "How have you been?"

When she didn't make a move he lowered his arms and frowned. "If it wasn't for Rose I'd have killed you the moment you stepped out of that thing." She stated. "The last couple of years have been hell for her and if you weren't the only one who could help her I'd ignore her warnings to not touch ya."

The Doctor's frown deepened. "What do you mean hell?"

"You've broken my baby girl and now because of you…"

"Mum!" Rose's angry whisper stopped her in mid-sentence. "Not now. We have more important things to think about." The Doctor nodded with a relieved smile, a smile that disappeared the moment he noticed the bag she was carrying.

"What's that for?" He asked, a feeling of worry washing over him.

Rose smiled slightly to appease his worries that she knew he would be feeling at that moment. Stepping forward she brought Daniel from behind her leg. "Daniel is moving into the Tardis." She declared.

The Doctor looked at her in shock and horror. The boy was only four years old; he couldn't handle four year olds anymore. "Rose."

"Don't Doctor. It's final." She snapped. For a moment she paused and he noticed tears starting to form. "He needs your protection. He needs your help."


	3. Realisations

Part three

He watched from the door of the room as Rose tucked the small boy into her old bed. It was a sight he didn't ever expect to see and didn't ever prepare himself for; Rose with a child. Mind you, when he had picked her as companion she was just 19 years old. Now she was 27, he should have expected her to move on from being the teenager he loved to be a woman at some point. Yet, he didn't expect the child to be so old. He had only left her 5 years ago and already she had a 4 year old child, meaning she had gotten over him pretty quickly.

Then there was the matter of that wedding band on her finger.

He mentally kicked himself for the feelings of hurt and jealousy that he felt at that thought. You have no right He thought to himself. You pushed her away. Made her leave Yet he couldn't get over the feeling of hurt at the way Rose had just moved on with her life without him.

He stopped all thought as Rose looked up at him from the bed and signalled to move out into the corridor. Once she had closed the door she whispered, "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Daniel."

They walked in uncomfortable silence towards the control centre of the TARDIS, neither knowing what to say. This feeling of tension continued as they stood on either side of the console, looking at anything and everything other than each other. After a couple of minutes Rose managed to ask,

"How are you?" She said it as she sat down on the chair and chocked her head to one side as she looked at him. "How have you been?"

"Alright." He managed to reply with a nod.

"Really?" She asked with an all knowing eyebrow rise. She could still tell when things bothered the Doctor and after just one year out of the three they were travelling together she had quickly realised how he felt by the way he tried to avoid the question. The answer alright, meant he had been anything but.

"No. It's been lonely."

"Tell me about it." Rose muttered under her breath.

"What about you?"

"Not great."

"I had noticed." The Doctor mumbled. "You look like crap." That instant he mentally kicked himself, he had agreed to help her but instead he felt like insulting her. He winched at the way her face hardened.

"You to. You have definitely seen better days." Rose snapped as she started to feel tired, tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be in the same room as this man, not after everything they had meant to each other and been through. "Look – I knew this would be a bad idea… I'll just get Daniel and then just figure something else out." She whispered as she stood up from her chair.

The Doctor sighed and took a few steps towards her, regretted written on his face. "No Rose. I'll help you."

"Why?" She snapped. "You don't want me here."

"That's not true."

Rose snorted as she moved nearer to him. They were stood tip toe to tip toe just staring at each other now. "If you wanted me here why did you ditch me in 2007? If you wanted me here you would have come back sooner than you did. It you wanted me here you wouldn't have asked me to leave!"

"I know," the Doctor whispered. "I'm sorry. But I thought we were here to talk about Daniel… not our past issues." Rose nodded and moved towards the chair and sat back down, her hands in between her knees. She didn't seem eager to start so he did with, "What was that all about in the park? Why did you run away?"

Rose sighed and ran her hands over her face. "I wasn't running away from you. I was running away from Jasper." When the Doctor looked confused she added, "The power hunter. You know, the guy who goes around the universe collecting the objects that contain a hell of a lot of power and then suck it out to keep him ageless?"

"Of course I remembered who Jasper is…" The Doctor lied unconvincingly. "I was just wondering whether or not you did."

Rose rolled her eyes. "How long have you been out of the game Doctor?"

"Too long." He whispered as he lowered his gaze. "I have been travelling for a while, met a few other companions, a few more annoying apes to get into trouble, but I haven't really been in the game for a while." After Rose left he didn't really have it in him to do any good in the world or in the universe. Her need for excitement had kept him going for months, but after she left there was no drive any more. "I just didn't have it in me anymore."

Rose sat there looking at the man she had come to love and for a second she just wanted to run to his arms and hug him tightly, the way she used to when they found their way out of trouble. It used to be a source of comfort to both of them and now with the slight pain she saw in his eyes she just wanted to run into his arms.

But then the pain he caused her rose to the surface and she was bubbling away with unspoken anger, something they'd need to address at some point. Not yet. Not now.

"Anyway," Rose continued. "He's been hunting me the moment I stepped off the TARDIS back in 2007."

The Doctor shot a look of confusion towards her. "Why? He's only out for power and you're just human. You don't produce power… unless – The time vortex gave you this major power boost. We didn't really check you out afterwards so I suppose it's possible that there was some residual energy still in your…"

"That's not it." Rose interrupted, a smile on her face at the way he was talking more to himself than to her. "He wants Daniel."

"But he's just a child! He wouldn't be able to produce any power for Jasper to use." Rose's smile disappeared as she seemed to sober up, like she had something to tell him. "What?" He asked nervously.

There it was, the feeling of something changing his life. There in the depths of his stomach and hearts was the feeling that this was going to be life altering. He could see it in the way she paused, her mouth open trying to figure out what to say.

"That's where you're wrong. He has massive amounts of power in him."

"How?"

"It's a case of like Father like son."

The Doctor frowned, his mouth pressed closed as he thought about what she had meant. Daniel's father is human because it just isn't possible for it to be anyone else and even then he wouldn't possess huge amounts of power Looking Rose in the eye he opened his mouth to ask how, to ask who the father was until it finally clicked.

Power.

For a spilt second he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, the look of complete confusion and horror gracing his handsome features. He crossed his arms tighter into his chest and then with a strained and almost high pitched squeak he asked,

"He… Daniel… He-He's mine, isn't he?"


	4. Home truths

Part four.

The Doctor was leant against the console his head in his hands as he stared into space. He had a son, a son who he had abandoned on earth. Okay, sure, he didn't know about Daniel at the time, but he still felt a sense of guilt constricting itself around his hearts. He had not only pushed his sole purpose of living out the door of the TARDIS, he had also pushed out his son. Because of him Daniel had been in danger when in all reality he shouldn't have been if he'd only just gone with his hearts instead of his head.

Kicking the console he growled in frustration. So much was running through his head. He should have known. He should have made Rose stay, he should have known better. Because of him, his son didn't know what it was like to have a proper family. He didn't have a dad and if the scene in the park showed anything, the little boy was lonely.

This suggested that for years they were on the move, or that he just wasn't allowed to get close to anyone because of who his father was.

"He found me three weeks after you left. I was in the middle of town looking at the toys in this window, I was completely confused about what to do about the baby, and then he suddenly put his hand around my mouth and started dragging me down the road. Luckily I remembered what I did when I was kidnapped when we were on K-pak. You remember? That huge green and purple human like blob that decided he wanted me?" She asked cheerily trying her up most just to make the Doctor smile. That day had been one of the best days she had had with him and if she tried she could just about smell orange aroma that was about the place. When he didn't smile she continued with a giggle, "I stood on his foot and bit into his hand as hard as I could. Made him bleed and everything."

He felt Rose moving off the chair and sit herself next to him on the floor. She leant against the console while he sat forward with his head in his hands. For once the great Doctor is speechless She thought to herself yet again wanting to reach out and touch him, to hold him. But she kept herself where was she was, just talking like they used to do.

"I moved, worried that he'd attack me again but he found me after just a month. I moved again and I slowly realised that the bugger was following me around. After a while I found it hard to understand why he was following me… I'm a stupid blonde ape, why would he want me? That was until the day Daniel was born. It was exactly a year after you had left me when I had him. When he was born he was glowing a soft gold colour and then I just knew. I remembered the way you were giving off power after you regenerated and I knew it was because he was the son of Time Lord. We've been moving from place to place ever since."

"I'm sorry." The Doctor finally managed to mumble under his breath once Rose stopped talking. "I'm so so sorry." He said it again this time but this time he turned his head to look at her. She gasped as she saw the look of guilt resting in them. The only time she had seen that look was when he had finally confined in her about his planet, about how he ended the time war at the expense of his own people.

"You didn't know." Rose shocked at herself for speaking to him so calmly. "How could you have known? So don't feel sorry for yourself. The only thing you are guilty of is loving me enough to let me go."

The Doctor laughed. "Yeah, something that ended up you being stalked by a power hungry alien." Taking her hand into his he whispered. "I promised your mother that I wouldn't let anything harm you. I promised I'd keep you safe and I thought I was doing that by letting you go, by pushing you away. But – it didn't happen that way. If anything I made your life that much more dangerous and alone."

"True." Rose whispered through tears. His touch still had an effect on her and the moment he had taken her hand everything had flooded back to her. She had been on the run for so long she hadn't really sat down and thought about anything about their relationship and it had taken her aback to still feel the steady stream of love for the Time Lord.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I just wanted you to live this wonderful, fantastic life. Get a bit domestic life with a nine to five job, kids, husband and a mortgage." He broke out into a smile as he remembered the last time they had talked about it. "Something too domestic for me."

"I may have wanted domestic, but I wanted you more. I knew that it was too domestic for you when we were sat in the canteen looking at the black hole. I knew that and I was sat there staring at that hole and realised I was willing to put everything I had once wanted on hold so I could travel with you. I wanted you above anything else. I didn't want a nine to five job, a husband and children, all I really wanted was you. It hurt like hell when one day you announced that you wanted me to leave."

"I didn't want you to. It was a case of you had to … or you never would have."

"But what about what I wanted?" She growled quietly. Suddenly Rose could feel the years of anger bubbling to the surface.

"I couldn't give you the option. You're human Rose; you can't live like this forever!" He declared as he let go of Rose's hand and jumped up back to his feet, trying his hardest to put some distance between them. "It's not my right to keep you like that!"

"Maybe, but you didn't even give me a second thought, you didn't give me the choice!" She stood up from the spot on the floor. "You just announced to me I had to go. I was so scared – so alone on this planet that used to be my home." She cried. "I wanted no one other than you and if it meant travelling for the rest of my life I would have done it. But you didn't give me a choice. You kicked me off the TARDIS and decided to swan off to spread the love of banana daiquiris across the skies with a whole string of other women!" Now Rose knew she was angry, one moment she was completely at one with herself and then the next second all she could feel was the intense anger she felt towards the Doctor.

"There were no other women!"

"LIKE HELL THERE WEREN'T!" Rose screamed, her body trembling because of the anger flowing through her veins. "I've met the women! Remember Sarah Jane? Oh and what about bloody Reinette? EH! THEN THERE WAS ME! So how on the earth can you say there were no other women! There are always women, women who get used and dumped like a sack of spuds!"

"S'pose you did stay? S'pose I did let you live on the TARDIS… you would have craved the love and stability I just couldn't give you. I didn't want you to get bitter at me for keeping you here." He exclaimed in frustration.

Rose's angry expression faltered slightly and for a second the Doctor could see utter devastation on her face. "You don't realise what you are to me, do you? You don't realise that I couldn't feel bitter towards you. Even now, even when I'm so angry I feel like smacking ya one, I don't feel bitter or pure hatred. I couldn't hate ya if I tried." Her voice was soft and tender, as if she was baring her whole soul. She stood there staring at the Doctor, her eyes wide and lips slightly parted. She crossed her arms and just looked at him, studying him which made the Doctor squirm. After a minute she whispered, "But that's not the real reason you kicked me off the TARDIS, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I wouldn't have cared whether or not you were bitter towards me about it, because in the end I would still have my Rose Tyler." His voice lowered, a tone of sadness seeping through. "But not for ever."

"Everything dies." Rose said gently. "Everything, even you will do some day."

"I won't, not until long after you've gone. In the end I'm a coward because I couldn't stand the thought of having to watch you fade away and die."

"You'd rather suffer from the pain of loneliness than to love me then lose me?"

"Yes."

"Then what is you're point in the universe? You've shown me hundreds of things and beings out there that have a point, a purpose, but you can't live. You just go about your business saving people, if they need it, and floating around not really having anyone to hold onto. You don't let anyone get close to you." Rose moved towards and for a spilt second she was inches away from him. "Someday you're going to have to let some one in… after all we are all here for a purpose greater than just merely existing. You taught me that."


	5. Teaspoon

Part five.

"So you're telling me that I have to take my – our – son out there and sit and wait for Jasper?" Rose squealed into a very tired Doctor's face. After their talk the night before, he had stayed up the whole night thinking about how he had majorly let his son down and how he was going to make him safe from Jasper. He knew that if Jasper was to get his hands on the young time lord, he would drain him of all his energy, which would in turn kill him.

That wasn't something he was going to allow to happen.

"I know how it sounds Rose…" The Doctor said in a calm and gentle voice, his hands just almost touching her arms in an effect to calm her.

"It sounds like you want to kill him! It's enough that you hurt me but I will not allow you to hurt my baby!" She shouted, her patience shot to hell. She hadn't slept much the night before just thinking about the Doctor, who she knew was sat in the kitchen mopping over a cup of tea trying his hardest to get Daniel out the situation. She spent the whole night just wanting to be near him, to be held by him and comforted. Now she was out of harms way in the TARDIS she could think about the severity of the situation she had found herself in. She was shocked to find she still needed him.

"Rose," He said calmly, his eyes locked with hers. "Do you trust me?"

This made Rose stop dead and actually think for a second. Did she trust the Doctor? He had dumped her in the year 2007 with out so much of a reason as to why besides 'have a fantastic life.' But did she trust him? With her heart, she knew that without a doubt she couldn't trust him. "With my life." She answered out right. "But that's the problem; it's not my life we are on about. It's Daniel's."

The Doctor faulted a moment and dropped his hands from her arms and took a step back. "Okay." He said this with a shaky raspy voice and moved back to his seat by the console. Slipping back onto it he put both his head in his hands.

Rose stood and watched him slumped in the chair and ached to just touch him. She hated making him feel so useless, which for the first time in years he felt like. It was written in his body language and in the way he sighed.

"I don't know what to do then." He stated flatly as he looked up at Rose through his hands. "That was my only idea."

"You'll think of something. You always do." Rose said confidently. "After years of being with ya, I trust in your abilities." She smiled slightly as she remembered all the times the Doctor had come up with a plan to save them. Sitting next to him she whispered, "You are seriously lacking in confidence. What happened to the guy who knew he was brilliant? What happened to the guy who loved big buttons? What happened to the guy who recorded over the wire? Where is the man that had an ingenious plan for every occasion?"

"Here." He mumbled from his hands. "Somewhere." Rose shook her head in disgust. This wasn't the man she had left; this wasn't the man who could bounce back from anything. This man was different and broken and she was annoyed with it. She needed the one that could think logically. The one who could save the world countless times before dinner.

Taking his hands she yanked them away from his face, making him look at her in frustration. "What?" He grumbled.

"You need to get out of this funk and do something." She exclaimed. "I need you more than ever now, we both do and you're just sat here sulking over the fact I won't let you use our son as bait."

"But it's the only thing I can think of!" He cried.

"That's bull and you know it."

"It's not!"

"It is!" She growled. "Even I can think of better ways!"

"Oh yeah? Such as?"

Rose was taken aback slightly by this but after a moment she pressed her lips together and nodded. "Fine. Jasper is out for a large source of power, right? Well why don't we use something powerful to lure him out. Make him think it's Daniel."

"Then what? Ask him very kindly just to leave this solar system and leave Daniel alone?" He snapped, slightly embarrassed that Rose's idea was better than the one he had. "It just can't be as simple as that!"

"Well it can be. Okay, we don't ask him to leave but the initial idea is the same. We lure him and we trap him." Rose stated as she hopped off the chair. She started moving around the TARDIS, touching things as she moved. "What's his weakness?"

"His need for power. If he doesn't get enough of it on regular basis he starts to age rapidly." The Doctor informed from his seat. Rose watched him, a knowing smile starting to creep over her face as she watched his mind starting to work. "I know nothing on this earth at this time that will contain him indefinitely though…A power bubble would come in handy, but they haven't created yet." Looking up at Rose he shook his head in complete annoyance. "For once apes do something great for the universe and I'm in the wrong time to get it." Scratching his head he sat up slightly straighter. "We could use the Vortex – nah, the TARDIS would get very annoyed with. I'd end up being stuck in the 17th century again… she knows how much I hate that."

"Why the 17th century?" Rose asked amused by the way the TARDIS reacted to the Doctor sometimes.

The Doctor looked at her, "Imagine the reactions of the natives? Seeing a big blue box appear from nowhere?" He shaking his head he continued. "Last time they wanted to make me their God, a complete change to the time when they ran after me chanting that I was witch." Laughing he remembers, "I was stuck in Salem in 1692…"

"Salem witch trails?" Rose exclaimed in shock, remembering her lessons in history. That had been nasty.

His face broke out to a large grin. "I'm the one who started it in the first place."

"Figures. Especially since you can go anywhere at anytime when most people can't!"

Rose watched in confusion as the Doctor suddenly sat up straighter and ran his hands through his hair. She almost broke into a wide grin the moment she watched him jump off his stool and out the door. She did finally break into that grin the moment he bounded back in the room, a book in his hand and his glasses sitting on his nose.

"Without a power bubble, we can't trap him if he's at full power," He stated as she moved around the TARDIS, his eyes focused on the book. "But if we were to drain him of some energy it would start the aging process and in turn lower his power levels." His hand was frantically moving as he spoke, a new found energy that Rose thought he had lost. "The only way we can do that is get him into an area he doesn't want to be near."

"Like where?"

"Jasper is made up of a huge amount of power. This guy builds it up and uses it constantly in a motion that keeps his body on constant renewal. It kinda works like regeneration, constantly renewing and cloning the young cells in his body, just not changing them into something different, like my regeneration." When Rose looked up at him confused he chucked the book onto the console and moved to her his hand still in fluid motion as he spoke. "Do you remember when I regenerated?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember the way small metal objects kind of gravitated towards me when ever I was say about, 50 feet away from them?"

Rose laughed. "I remember the teaspoon that just wouldn't leave you alone!"

"Yes! The teaspoon." He paused for a second and looked in the air remembering with delight how he could just lift his hand in order to get the teaspoon to come near him. "Made tea making so much easier. Well, Jasper's regeneration of his young cells acts like regeneration..."

"Meaning…"

"He acts like a magnet, he attracts objects to him. He cancels a lot of the small objects out by wearing a layer of metal under his clothes. But it doesn't cancel every magnetic force. The mental is only thin and it can't with hold the power of say… a huge magnet. By drawing him near a large area where magnets are easy to access would be the perfect place to hold him long enough to zap him of his energy."

"You mean like a scrap yard?"

His grin was infectious as it grew larger at the way Rose was once again thinking on the same level as him. "Yeah. Like a scrap yard…"

"But what do we do then?" Rose asked, her enthusiasm disappearing slightly.

"Simple. We drain him of the power he has. The magnetic force will place him a mild form of suspension for a little while and in that time I can drain his cells of the energy. He'd be dead and one more dumb alien life form shall be eliminated."

Rose frowned. "Doesn't that go against everything you work for? Isn't that murder?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's all the time he has stolen catching up with him. Like you said everything dies and his time was up a long long long time ago."

"So what are you going to do?"

"We save our son." Running over to Rose he took her in arms and hugged her tightly lifting her off the floor as he did so. Rose was startled to say the least; she hadn't hugged the Doctor in years. But the moment it came it went again and he was rushing out the room shouting after her, "Put the kettle on, we have work to do."


End file.
